


The Necklace That Will Save Us All

by ZoeLinkingal



Series: J2M-Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2M-Prompts, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLinkingal/pseuds/ZoeLinkingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>User's prompt: I was wondering if there are any fix-it fics or stories featuring a conversation about the part in (JiB 2) where Jensen says he wanted the necklace to get him out of hell and says they missed an opportunity there.</p><p>Misha tries to steer it towards a kind of ‘but you got me instead, so that’s good, right?’ conversation, but Jensen ignores him and carries on and Misha looks really upset for a few moments until the mask slips back on (to carry on the panel)</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GM6AZSsyBw</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace That Will Save Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the video with analytic goggles and gave way more than the prompt.
> 
> Rejoice.

As the actors moved down the JiB Con stage, heading towards the VIP exit, Jensen was the first one out the door, with his head hanging low and hurried legs, wishing to get back to his hotel room as fast as humanly possible.  
  
Misha shuffled pass the con staff, bumping into some of them mindlessly, trying to get to Jensen.  
  
"... Hey!" Misha shouted, too impatient to name anyone. He was slightly panicky with no obvious reasons. He just needed to talk to Jensen. Right now.  
  
Jensen heard Misha's call but decided that the older actor was not calling out to him and continued walking towards his hotel room. _'It is easier this way,'_ he thought. Entertaining Misha would only delay his getaway.  
  
Nope, not gonna react, Jensen decided. Not today, not right now.  
  
Misha, still panicky and slightly annoyed that Jensen did not so much as lift his head up at Misha's call. The older actor was sure that Jensen could hear him.  
  
_'Asshole..'_   he thought. With a sigh of exasperation, Misha half-ran towards Jensen and tapped him on the back, making the younger actor jump.  
  
"What?" Jensen said, the tone more hostile than he had intentioned.  
  
"Uhm..." Misha's eyes shifted nervously. What did he wanted to talk about again? "Uh, do you wanna... grab a bite?" He finally asked. _'That didn't come out half as bad'_   he thought.  
  
Jensen's eyebrows furrowed, the surprised look on his face was quickly replaced by sadness as he turned his face away from Misha, considering the older male's offer.  
  
Noticing the hesitation, Misha put his arm around Jensen's shoulders and used his weight to shift Jensen in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Whaaaat...!" Jensen was startled by Misha's sudden movement. But then again, why should he be surprised? This was Misha, after all. Jensen tried to keep a serious look but could not help but smile weakly at his co-star's antics. He was so not getting away from Misha after all.

  
-

  
Upon entering the cafeteria, Misha kept his arm around the younger actor and directed themselves to a corner table, away from the crowd.  
  
They both sat down, Jensen avoided Misha's gaze and looked down at his hands on the table, finding a sudden interest in the way his fingernails looked.  
  
The older actor was by no means a fool, he could sense there was tension between him and Jensen.  
  
Both of them sat for a few moments before Misha finally dared to ask, "Uhm... Jensen?" The younger actor perked up at the mention of his name. Glad that he got Jensen's attention, he continued, "Is everything okay? Between me and you?" He asked in a slightly high pitch, unsure if the question was needed. "We're okay, right?" He asked again, desperately wishing that the answer was positive.  
  
Jensen stared at the older actor longer than what was socially acceptable. He was... not stunned by the question. No, the question was not even in his mind the moment he looked up at Misha. He was mesmerised by those blue eyes.  
  
Those damned blue eyes.  
  
They kept him up at night. They made him question his own self-worth. They made him get up earlier to go to work, to go to _him._  
  
**Him.**  
  
Misha. _Misha._  
  
"Misha..." Jensen blurted out, his own voice snapping back to reality. Misha squinted his eyes for a second. Jensen shook his head slightly, "Ah... I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked.  
  
Dejected, Misha was sure the younger actor somehow disliked him since he was not even paying attention at all. But, he wanted to get a burning question off his chest. He needed to. He needed to know. "Why uh, did you ignore me just now? When we were talking about the necklace?" He dared himself to ask. "Are we okay? You and me? 'Cause it seemed like you were so impatient and wan-"  
  
**"Misha."** Jensen started, cutting off the older actor's sentence. He knew that if he'd let Misha continue, the older actor would have talked on and on, rambling randomly and drifting off topic because that's just how he is. "We're okay." Jensen said, unwilling to explain but yet, his heart wished _'Please ask more.'_  
  
_Please._  
  
"Oh." Misha replied, stunned at the abrupt interruption and the apparent avoidance on Jensen's part. It was obvious that Jensen did not want to talk about it right now. Maybe not ever.  
  
But he was not gonna let it go just yet.  
  
"You uh, didn't answer my question, Jensen." Misha stated matter-o-factly.  
  
Jensen sighed and lowered his head once more before looking up into those piercing blue eyes again. "I..." Jensen looked around and signaled to the crowd, "Can we not talk about this here?"  
  
Misha nodded. The older male sensed that emotions were running high, they would not want to risk any movements that might make its way onto the internet.  
  
Misha stood up and signaled for Jensen to do the same, "Let's go to my room." He stated unemotionally, not leaving any opportunities for a rebuttal.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Both actors went into the hotel room and Misha closed the door behind him. Jensen immediately went to sit on the king-sized bed, needing support for his weak knees at the apparent confrontation, head hanging low with his arms resting on his thighs.  
  
It wasn't that Misha was frightening him. No, it wasn't that. He just could not stand the thought of being in the same room with the man who is trying to save the world. In contrast, who was he?  
  
The love of his life and the spark of his dreams was standing right infront of him and yet, the beauty was so out of reach. Jensen's heart wrenched at the thought. That was why he needed to get off the stage. That was why he grew so impatient nearing the end. That was why he wanted to get home. To his wife. To Danneel.  
  
Yes, he has a wife waiting for him at home. How could he still think of Misha in that light?  
  
Jensen covered his face with his palms unknowingly, succumbing to the incoherent thoughts that were flooding through his mind. Misha took a few steps towards the younger actor, bent down and rested his hands on Jensen's shoulders. The older male decided that he'd let Jensen sort himself out. If he wanted to talk, he would.  
  
Jensen's breathe jumped a little when he felt the warm hands on his shoulders. Instinctively, he stood up abruptly and gave Misha a full hug.  
  
"ah." Misha was a little shocked but returned the hug with a smile. Shortly after, he felt his shoulders getting wet.  
  
Jensen was weeping.  
  
The two stayed in that position for what seemed like eternity, Jensen would tighten his grip around Misha every time his crying restarted. The older male was, the first time, at a lost how to react to this sudden and foreign emotion that Jensen was exhibiting.  
  
Jensen was always reserved, very private and had a professional public persona. He was always respectful with the fandom but also knew when to make appropriate jokes. In Misha's eyes, Jensen was more of a gentleman than he'd ever be.  
  
Misha felt the younger male suck in his breathe and thought that Jensen might wanted to speak now.  
  
"I... I'm sorry." was all Jensen could offer.  
  
Without explanation, Misha understood just what Jensen was apologising for. They were close like that.  
  
"Uhm..." Misha started, unsure of what he needed to say to comfort Jensen. "Jen... don't apologise... You have nothing to be sorry for." That was all Misha could say. He was aware that if he said anymore, Jensen would only cry harder.  
  
This was the first time Jensen had broken down infront of him. Infront of anybody at that. Jensen was no longer the manly, private person anymore. He was this emotionally vulnerable boy, and every little thing would make him bolt for the door. Misha didn't want that. Misha wanted the hug to last forever, he wanted to be in bodily contact with Jensen as long as humanity would allow.  
  
But, unfortunately, Hollywood was a dick to closeted actors.  
  
A tiny whimper pulled the older male from his thoughts. "I..." It was so soft, any step away would make it inaudible. "I love you." Jensen finally whispered into Misha's ears.  
  
The older male immediately tighten the hug as inexplicable joy flooded his entire being. Misha used his weight to slowly push Jensen down on to the bed, the hug never breaking.  
  
Jensen loosened his grip, their mouths met as they made sweet, sweet love, the tribulations long forgotten...  
  


>   
>  _Oh, my love_  
>  _Who am I?_  
>  _Pale in comparison_  
>  _You, the Lion of my roar_  
>  _Lead me into thy Heaven_  
>  _As we dance through this night_
> 
> _And all the nights to come  
>  _  
> 

__  


**Author's Note:**

> My analytic goggles' point of view, do not take what I wrote to heart, these are just additional prompts to feed myself.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GM6AZSsyBw
> 
> At 5:05, Jensen also ignores Misha's effort to share a joke about writing script notes and wanted to move on quickly. Jensen also quickly ends Misha's question about acting secrets, unwilling to entertain Misha. Towards the end of the joint panel, Jensen emitted an aura of impatience and seemed like he wanted to get off the stage ASAP.
> 
> Oh, don't you just marvel at my crazy thoughts?


End file.
